miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 51
Update #51 - 07/26/2017 Servers * mis_kick fixed kicking by connection's id, added being able to use the Steam id to kick a player * Improved method base building parts are sent to clients should fix some common base building issues * Fixed a continual server crash on servers with a lot of farm animals Game * Fixed Kythera crash when game is located in a path with some unicode characters * Fixed issue where some network messages from the server may be missed while logging into the game * Actionable menu won't appear when weapon is raised around bushes * Disable lean, jump, and reload during usage of a scope * World actions may randomly determine which item is found now * Item durability is now saved and restored when logging back in * Military spawn locations added * Adjusted police spawn locations so most won't spawn military gear * Scopes now work on many of the existing weapons * More world actions added * Lights will now turn off when a generator runs out of fuel, or an item being removed from it * Items that can be stored in the belt slots can no longer be stored in secondary slots * Added recipe to convert old "Sniper Scope" to new "Hunting Scope", as the former is no longer supported on the M40A5 Base Building * Removed texture color change when base parts are damaged to see if it eliminates a common crash * Only show the upgrade part action if the player has the required upgrade part in their inventory UI * Fixed the brightness, tessellation, and view distance video options * Updated the look of the chat window to match the new overall theme Items * Binoculars added * Police vests added * Flak vests added * Kriss Vector added * Smoke grenade traps added * Craftable bow added * Craftable arrows added * New scarf variations added (colors can be crafted) * Many sneaker variations added * Increased laser attachment accuracy * Adjusted recoil on the AKM * Fixed headlamp light not working * Decreased weight of gnomes * Increased damage of the 12-gauge slugs * Decreased the Katana's weight * Damage caused by the bear trapped is slightly increased * Adjusted weights on most magazines * Bows should now display the correct arrow, depending which magazine is equipped * Added Craftable Bow recipe Map * Updated Orca Dam area, includes more detail and more item spawns * Added new player spawn location north of Brightmoor on the east coast * Updated broken down pickup trucks with newer models * Fixed radiation zone going over road near center hills * Updated lighting in Sewers * Updated lighting in Hotel Audio * Adjusted sedan sounds inside cabin * Balanced volume of footsteps on varying surfaces * Balanced volume of projectile weapons Animations * Kriss v animations created and setup * Scope animations added for * AT-15 (Optic) * Mod16 (Optic) * MK18 (Optic) * M40A5 (Hunting, optic) * Carlington (Hunting, optic) * Renegade (Hunting) * Hunting rifle (Hunting) * Firing animations and setup altered to work with scopes * Ironsight strafing movement looping error corrected * Dedicated animations for M16, and MK18 firing added * Weapon animations added to firing for AT15, MK18, and M16 (casing extractor movement added) * Tranquilizer reload animation fix so dart enters the barrel correctly * Left hand polish in MK18 aimposes * Crafted bow and recurve bow now correctly display the type of arrow in use (aluminum/wood) * Binocular animations added * Alterations to base movement animations (nw, and weapon) so transitions don't cause weapon to go too close to characters face * Swimming search self animation added * Improvements to left hand search self animation to stop issues when dropping active weapon whilst in inventory * Removed some feet sliding whilst crouching * Altered transition between crouching and standing stances to be smoother * Flak vest skinned to male and female character * Police vest skinned to male and female character * Reexported weapons for scopes (rail alterations to work with scopes, addition of rails to weapons without them that need them) * Altered on ground models for certain weapons so they sit correctly on player when stowed * Mutant idle sounds added * Whistle stimulus option changed so AI should react to it * Improvements to drinking and eating animations - particularly when viewing from SFP * 556x100 box mag now animates during reloading * New chambered reload animation added for MK18 << Back to Update #50 | Proceed to Update #52 >> Category:Patch